Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!!
|3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Mori Haruki }} The opening song for [[ MUSIC| |3=' MUSIC'}}]], featured in the game's first soundtrack, [[Sound no☆Prince-sama♪| |3='Sound no☆Prince-sama♪'}}]]. Lyrics English = All：Come on! It starts from here! Our melody and lyrics overflowing with our dreams 　It’s coloring the skies, becoming a rainbow! AC：It seems so strong…　'SC'：So strong… All：Together with you…　We love you. My princess! AC：LaLaLaLa　'SC'：Let’s join hands! AC：LaLaLaLa　'SC'：Don’t let go! AC：LaLaLaLa　'SC'：Deliver these feelings! O'''：Do you know the meaning behind a smile? '''M：The world is changing colors in this instant! N'''：Our happiness is descending! '''AC：These spontaneous feelings are beginning to overflow! T'：At any time　'O：We want you… S'：We’ll be by your side　'N：Forever… R'：To you, we will　'M：Sing of love All：For eternity…　Fly to the sky!! All：Come on! It starts from here! Our music, more amazing than a kiss 　That’s right, let’s shout with all our might! AC：It seems that surely…　'SC'：Surely… All：Everything is coming true!　We need you. My princess! SC：LaLaLaLa　'AC'：We’ll fly to you! SC：LaLaLaLa　'AC'：Everything we love SC：LaLaLaLa　'AC'：Draw it with us! T'''：Sometimes, the tears will overflow, '''R：And there will be unbearably lonely nights. S'''：During those times, just remember! '''SC：If you like, we’ll sing! M'：Emotional support…　'R：We wish you… O'：Your sun…　'T：Sunshine N'''：I wonder which we can become?　 '''S：Your wings… All：Flap them!　Fly to the world!! All：Come on! It starts from here! A story for your sake only 　We’ll escort you to it all! AC：It seems that always…　'SC'：Always… All：I want to hold you close!　Please give me your voices! All：See? A smiling face suits you!　You are like our angel! 　Sing! Make is resound throughout the world!　It seems that more and more…　more and more… All：Come on! It starts from here! Our melody and lyrics overflowing with our dreams 　It’s coloring the skies, becoming a rainbow! AC：It seems so strong…　'SC'：So strong… All：Together with you…　We love you. My princess! All：LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All：saa ima koko ni hajimaru MERODII afureru yume no uta yo 　sora wo irodoru niji ni natte AC：sou tsuyoku　'SC'：tsuyoku All：kimi mo issho ni　We Love You. My Princess! AC：LaLaLaLa　'SC'：te wo tsunagimashou AC：LaLaLaLa　'SC'：hanasanai de AC：LaLaLaLa　'SC'：todoke kono omoi O'''：egao no imi wo shitteru kai? '''M：sekai ga ima irodzuku kono shunkan N'''：shiawase tachi ga maioriru yo '''AC：shizen na kimochi ga afuredasu T'：donna toki datte　'O：We Want You S'：soba ni ite ageru　'N：Forever R'：ore tachi wa kimi he no　'M：ai wo utau All：eien ni　Fly To The Sky!! All：saa ima koko ni hajimaru KISU yori sugoi ongaku tachi 　sou sa seiippai sakebimashou AC：sou kitto　'SC'：kitto All：subete wa kanau　We Need You. My Princess! SC：LaLaLaLa　'AC'：kimi he to tondeku SC：LaLaLaLa　'AC'：daisuki zenbu SC：LaLaLaLa　'AC'：bokura to egakou T'''：toki ni namida ga afuredashi '''R：hitori ja yari kirenai yoru mo aru S'''：sonna toki wa omoidashite yo '''SC：bokura de yokereba utau kara M'：kokoro no sasae ni　'R：We Wish You O'：kimi no taiyou ni　'T：Sunshine N'''：bokura wa nareru kana?　 '''S：kimi no hane ni All：habatake　Fly To The World!! All：saa ima koko ni hajimaru kimi dake no tame no monogatari 　zenbu ESKŌTO wo shite ageru AC：sou zutto　'SC'：zutto All：dakishimetetai　Please Give Me Your Voices All：hora ne egao ga niau　kimi wa boku no tenshi mitai sa 　utaou sekaijuu hibikasete　sou motto　motto All：saa ima koko ni hajimaru MERODII afureru yume no uta yo 　sora wo irodoru niji ni natte AC：sou tsuyoku　'SC'：tsuyoku All：kimi mo issho ni　We Love You. My Princess All：LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa… |-| Kanji = 六人：さあ今ここに始まるメロディー溢れる夢の唄よ 　空を彩る虹になって A クラス：そう強く　''S クラス'：強く '六人'：君も一緒に　We love you. My princess! '''A クラス'：LaLaLa　 S クラス'：手を繋ぎましょう A クラス：LaLaLa　 S クラス'：離さないで A クラス：LaLaLa　 S クラス'：届けこの想い 音也：笑顔の意味を知ってるかい? 真斗：世界が今色付くこの瞬間 那月：幸せ達が舞い降りるよ A クラス：自然な気持ちが溢れ出す トキヤ：どんなときだって　'音也'：We want you 翔'''：側にいてあげる　那月'：Forever 'レン'：俺たちは君への　'真斗'：愛を歌う '六人'：永遠に　Fly to the sky!! '六人'：さあ今ここに始まるキスよりすごい音楽達 　そうさ精一杯叫びましょう '''A クラス'：そうきっと　''S クラス'：きっと '六人'：すべては叶う　We need you. My princess! ''S クラス'：LaLaLa　 A クラス：君へと飛んでく S クラス'：LaLaLa　 A クラス：大好き全部 S クラス'：LaLaLa　 A クラス：僕らと描こう トキヤ：時に涙が溢れ出し レン：一人じゃやり切れない夜もある 翔'''：そんな時は思い出してよ ''S クラス：僕らでよければ歌うから 真斗：心の支えに　'レン'：We wish you 音也：君の太陽に　'トキヤ'：Sunshine 那月：僕らはなれるかな?　 翔'：君の羽根に '六人：はばたけ　Fly to the world!! 六人：さあ今ここに始まる君だけの為の物語 　全部エスコートをしてあげる A クラス：そうずっと　''S クラス'：ずっと '六人'：抱きしめてたい　Please give me your voices '六人'：ほらね笑顔が似合う　君は僕の天使みたいさ 　歌おう世界中響かせて　そうもっと　もっと '六人'：さあ今ここに始まるメロディー溢れる夢の唄よ 　空を彩る虹になって '''A クラス'：そう強く　''S クラス'：強く '六人'：君も一緒に　We love you. My princess '六人'''：LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa…歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos Trivia *While the song is sung by all the members of the original ST☆RISH, it is not officially listed as sung by ST☆RISH. Rather, it lists all the members of the original ST☆RISH as its singers (listed as: Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo), similar to RAINBOW☆DREAM from Shining All Stars. References Navigation Category:Opening songs Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Sound no☆Prince-sama♪ (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)